Hell
by MrsRobertDowneyJr
Summary: a dream i had night of May 10, 2013. by the way after this dream. i'm still athiest ha!


**This is a dream I had the night of May 10, 2013. It was so vivid I remembered almost all the details except for the poem and a conversation, for 3 days. I was able to write this 3 days after the night of the dream. There are mentions of rape and genitalia. There was no rape described, just implied and mentioned. No sex is described. Can't stess this enough, IS A DREAM I HAD AND CANNOT CONTROL THE SITUATIONS. Thank you.**

Hell

"I'm in Hell." I thought to myself and I looked around the broken gas station. The views above me and surrounding looked like a cave tinted red and on fire. It took me a while to figure out where I was. Just about five minutes ago I was alive. It felt strangely….normal, like I was on earth. I guess technically speaking I was on Earth, just underground.

I had pulled out my credit card to fill my car with gas. I was nervous about my bank account not being able to pay for this gas. My friend stepped out of the passenger side of my car. She looked around scared, and didn't understand what was going on. Frightened and wide eyed, I looked at her concerned. Not for herself, but for me. I knew who she was, but at the same time had no idea who she was. The nameless face started to walk away from my car into the distance. Safe to say, I never saw her again.

I looked to my left as my car was filling with gas, and I saw a sight I thought I would never see again. My twin sister. She stood there filling her car with gas as well. Our friend Patrick was with her. As she stood there in her black emo looking clothes, flipping me off, as per usual, I thought to myself, "yup, I must be dead." My sister had been dead for about 4 years at this time. As for Patrick, I had no idea he died. She did not say a word to me, just glared, finished filling her car, and drove away. My car was full, but I had no idea what to do. I was dead. I had no idea how I died or got to a gas station in hell. I needed answers, so I started to walk away from my car.

I don't know why I didn't just drive. Maybe because the walk wasn't very far. My feet took me with such force, as though they knew where they were going. I ended up in a bedroom. It was pretty normal for it being in Hell. Grey walls, a desk, a dresser, average sized closet. I hadn't a clue where I was, but there was a shuffle under some bed sheets. The figure in the bed was rather large. Too large to be human. The large figure unveiled itself, as a huge red man with the legs of a goat, horns of a ram, a thick black head of hair and goatee and completely naked. His genitals were a size to be petrified at.

There I stood, scared out of my mind at the size of this man. He was at least 8 feet tall. I'm smart enough to figure out who this devil man was, Satan of course. Satan looked down and saw me staring up at him. All I could think of was "don't stare at it, don't stare at it, don't stare at it."

"Well hello there young lady," he greeted me with a smile "I be you're wondering how you got here?"

How in the Hell did he know?! Well I guess as the ruler of the underworld he would know.

"Well yes sir, I am. I started walking from a gas station and my feet brought me here. I don't know how I knew I "he stopped me from speaking any further.

"Follow me my dear," he gestured and I did as he told. I figured, you know, you don't cross Satan. He led me into what looked like a giant patio, but was in fact his living room. The walls looked like a green houses windows and had a sectional and a TV. in front of it. There was a round table with four chairs at it. He grabbed one and pulled it out for me. I took it as a gesture to have a seat so I did. Surprisingly he was quite the gentleman for a giant red demon man. Everything he did was so…professional. Satan grabbed his chair and took a seat in front of me. His chair being about five times the size of my own.

"So here you are, you're dead, and you're in Hell," he said with that oh so confident smile of his. He was of course a good looking man, despite the crimson pigment, horns and goat legs. But I guess he has to be to tempt people into doing things and all. I gave him a small smile in return, still scared.

"But sir uh, Satan, sir…what do I call you?" I asked.

"Sir or Satan is fine of course," he held his gigantic hand out to me. I took it and he gave a firm shake. "And your name, love?"

"Crystal, sir." I told him as he crushed my poor hand in his grip.

"Well, pleasure is all mine, Crystal," he smiled and let go of my hand finally.

"Uh sir if you don't mine me asking but, aren't you supposed to know the names of everyone sent here?"

"Formalities my dear."

"Ah I see, well then you know why I've been brought here don't you?" I started to question him but I as I paused this woman came sauntering up to Satan. She was pale whited with brown wavy hair about mid back length. She looked Asian but I couldn't quite guess what kind. Maybe Tai? She was American by the accent. She placed a hand on Satan's shoulder and winked at him, and proceeded to look down at what can only be described as the cock of a goddamn elephant. He proceeded to stroke it sensually. She smiled wryly at him and he gestured to his bedroom and she walked away.

"I will be with you in a minute," he purred. I looked back at him horrified at the display I just witnessed. He explained what that was thank God "what you just saw was an offering. She offers me her body so I may fornicate with here for a prolonged period of time," I assumed it was a massive amount of time since this is Hell and Satan and yeah "and when I have finished, I set her soul free to return to Earth. It can become whatever it wants to become. Simple." I sat there petrified. He stared at me for a while, by the way still stroking his manhood. It was an intimidating display that will be burned into my retinas for eternity. He tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I looked up.

"You were brought here because you have died in an accident. You did not repent or accept God into your life and you now belong to me." he smiled. Well a little late now to start believing but hey what the hell.

"But sir I want to know HOW I died. It was an average day, how did I get here?" he got up and so did I. he wrapped his hand around my shoulder and we walked over to the television. I stood there as he turned on the screen.

"We do have footage of a news broadcast that shows your epic demise, surprise! It was an accident! Nothing to do with you or what not but here is your skeleton!" I plastered my eyes to the screen and they were wheel chairing a skeleton out, it was wearing a tank top and sweatpants and barely had any skin on it. What was left was melting off in chunks, pink and white with charred bits. (By the way in real life I don't wear sweatpants and certainly don't wear tank tops wtf dream I mean rly? Can't be me.)

"That's….that's me? What happened?" I started tearing.

"There was an explosion at a gas station and you and your friend were taken out in the blast." He pointed to the other body on the ground on the screen. I broke down and fell to my knees.

I was about to get up from sobbing when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I was scared to put my hand there to figure out what it was. Then it hit me, I died with my cell phone, I'm shocked to see it made it here with me.

As I pulled it out of my pocket it buzzed about three more times. It was my boyfriend, Brian. I unlocked the screen to look at the very long text message he had sent me. That's when I lost my sanity.

It read as something of a poem. In the beginning was a normal text, well kind of normal. He had written something like "I saw the news. I know what happened. You may not get this message, I'm sure you won't, but I needed to send it anyway. Baby I love you so much and I never told you that enough while you were with me here. I regret now, how much of a mistake that was. I know you don't like poems but I had to write you one. I know you will accept this one because I know how much you love me."

The poem after that speech just broke my heart. I couldn't stand him being all sappy and sweet, he knew stuff like that made me melt and even in death he's making me angry and in love all at the same time.

"Satan, can I text him back…please?" I sobbed as I looked up at him.

"Sorry love, this is Hell. No matter how many texts that boy sends, you cannot reply to him. Part of your sentence down here." He put his hand on my shoulder and I stood. I sobbed into his hand. I'm surprised he even tried to comfort me since it's Hell and all. The video on the screen continued to show my funeral. My mom crying after watching the dedication video she made for it. Full of video games I loved and just my life. Things I liked. I couldn't watch my mom cry anymore. She was alone, both children passed, ex-husband also passed.

I couldn't be here anymore. I knew my sentence. I knew I was here for eternity and I was not going to bargain with my body. Being raped for eons did not sound all that appealing. So, I walked.

I walked for days. No food, no water, hey it's Hell; I'm dead and can't die right? The road I ended up on looked like a rural rout to the boonies. Dirt roads and fields as far as I could see. At least the sky was turned blue again. Hell was a lot like Earth in certain aspects. Go figure. Just then I heard something.

I heard wheels approaching, a car. I wanted to hitchhike but why bother. Then it backfired and ran off the road. It tumbled down a small hill. My instincts told me to go see if anyone was hurt. I ran over and there was the car hooked onto some bushes over a small cliff, with a river under it. A man next to it, stuck in what looked like quick sand billowing over the side of the cliff. The man stared back at me wide eyed and terrified. He reached for me and I returned the favor. I snatched his hand and started to pull. He was heavy and I struggled but he was almost there and just before I got him over the ledge, he pulled a knife on me. I let go of his hand and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAN!? CRAZY?! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I yelled at him and started running. He was fast and almost caught up to me. Just before he could reach I heard gunfire and he froze. Me, still running, until I heard tire screeches incredibly close to me, so I stopped. A black fancy car stopped right behind me and I stared at it. One of the windows rolled down and a woman was in it. She yelled at me to get in the car so I did. No questions asked she just saved my ass.

I when I got buckled in I turned to say thank you, but before the words could leave my mouth I stopped. The woman was gone, and replaced with a man. He looked like Elmer Fudd. I kind of giggled a little. He smiled at me and continued on the road. I didn't ask him where we were going, I didn't see the point, and I kind of gave up on "life" as I knew it.

As I was lost in thought, I hadn't even realized the man had stopped the car. I turned to him and saw him get out of the car. I followed his lead. When I got out, I saw a cross road. I looked over at him he began to speak.

"We have to walk from here."

"Where are we?" I asked.

He never spoke a word about our destination. We walked to the right of the cross road, still all dirt and countryside. We passed what looked like….cemeteries? I didn't understand.

"Why would there be cemeteries in Hell?" I pondered loudly.

"Believe it or not, but you can die in Hell," the small man started, "people commit suicide here. It doesn't do much though. They just end up coming back here to their graves. But there is crime and sickness here like earth. When you die your soul returns to earth as something else." I stared blankly at him, not knowing exactly what to think of this.

Not paying attention I ran into something in front of me.

"Oh sorry," I started and opened my eyes. It was a man in a line. I looked ahead of him and it was a line for a hospital. I looked back at the man and realized he was half dead and looked zombified. My companion jumped at me and we held each other, but the zombie man didn't move. Just remained in line. I looked at my companion in my arms and we detached. We decided to stay in the line for reasons unknown. It was days. Maybe a week or two but we got to the front. The receptionists looked like they were from Beetlejuice.

"What is this place," I asked one of the ladies…..dog…person.

"It's where people come when they go crazy. Can't handle being down here anymore, but too scared to commit suicide."

She went on to tell me that sometimes, if Satan finds out you've committed suicide, there will be consequences. I'm assuming rape or torture or both. She asked me why I was visiting and I told her I didn't want to be there. How if I had the chance to go back I'd pick to be a man because life was easier and all that jazz. As I spoke to her I pet a dog that was near me. A person that had decided their new life was a dog, just relaxing before being sent back.

She told my companion and I about something. Another way to get out of Hell, without death and without sacrificing your body to Satan. She had my attention. I cannot remember what she told me, but I did remember it required me to go back to Satan and talk to him.

My dream had ended before I could escape.


End file.
